Draco and Luna :The Queen Of Advise
by LunaLovify
Summary: Under the war agains lord voldemort ,Draco needs some advise. and who can give them to him, Luna of course. but what happens when Dean's involved and alwasy keeps an eye on Draco while he talks to Luna.
1. Dean and a Kiss

Draco_Luna- the queen of advice Part 1

by ~LunaLovify

I don't owe any of the Harry Potter Characters

It was getting colder and colder while Draco Malfoy pulled his worn-out legs down to the dungeon. With the same worn hair and black clothes, he clutched the prisoner's food tray and a large lantern, between his artery, blood covered fingers.

His eyes were blue-violet and showed that the young seventeen year old had not gotten much sleep the last few days.

To bring the food down was just an excuse, Draco had to admit. He really needed one of her advice now. She was the only one.

The only one who saw what he saw. The only one who understood his views.

He pulled out his wand and tapped twice on the cell lock. The dungeon was the darkest, scariest and most creepiest place in Malfoy Manor. Draco put the flashlight down on the floor.

"Luna, he whispered,... it's me."

Her large blue eyes shone like stars as she walked toward the light in the lantern.

Luna Lovegood had long, blond curly hair that was tied in a ponytail, bruises all over her body and limping since two of the Death Eaters had pushed one of her legs to the ground when they caught her. "Good evening, Draco, she smiled at him. You have come with food today again I see."

He just grunted and handed the tray to her.

"Be right back," she added before she limped towards the dark side of the dungeon.

Draco leaned against the wall. A figure moved at the other side of the dungeon.

Two brown eyes starred angrily into his blue once. Draco laughed.

"Spying again Thomas"

"Well, you know everything about that, don't you Malfoy".

Dean Thomas was a tall dark-skinned boy and one of Harry Potter's best friends. He had very little confidence in the Malfoy family in relation to Luna. He Frowned Draco more than usual when he was captured and took every chance to spy on Draco when he talked with Luna. Luna always said that there must be various reasons why Malfoy family was that they were. And that all questions had at least one answer. She also reminds Dean that one should never judge a book by the cover.

"Why do you come here? " Dean's eyes starred into his again." Afraid ?"

"We'll see who laughs last, you dirty mudblood.

Dean's eyes were fiery red and he punched to Malfoy, who fell down.

"DEAN" Luna stood with crossed arms.

Dean rubbed his hair

"L.. Luna ... eh hem ..."

Luna just sighed and pulled Dean against the dark side of the dungeon.

"Go to eat with the others, I'll come quickly."

Dean hugged her. "I'm not gonna leave you alone with him, he rolled against Draco.

Luna smiled, "relax, I come quickly."

Dean kissed her on the cheek, and looked at Draco, "I'm watching you" he snarled, but Draco just rolled his eyes. Dean gave Luna one last hug before he disappeared against the dark side.

-Later-

Luna sat down next to Draco. Her smiling face was Draco to blush. it was a strange stillness until Draco heard his aunt Bellatrix's voice from above.

"Sissy, the boy is planning something I can feel it. He is sitting in the dungeon for hours and talking with them."

"Bella, it's old school friends, he has the right to sit and chat with them."

Draco became redder and redder when his mother spite against him as her little Drackins or sweet Draco tells everything to his parents. He sank down and hid his head under his own arms, while Luna did everything to not bras out in laughter.

Draco looked up at her and smiled. but suddenly he felt a trans to ... Luna stop laughing when he bent down and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Love and Draco's Fist

Draco and Luna : The queen of Advise part 2

Draco pulled away. Luna's blue eyes stared at him confusing, while her long hair began to push itself out of the ponytail.

"I..um..well..the …thing..is…" Draco stammered. What should he say? How could he explain this? He ... he didn't mean to do it, it just came out of him…. somehow

She just stared at him. Just stared. Completely silent. Draco knew he was getting nervous. The longer she stared at him, the longer he just wanted to pull her to him and kiss her. "What did you want to talk about Draco?" She said calmly, but her voice sounded startled. "Um .. I ..." He stemmed while he rubs the back of his head . Ugh, now he can't think of anything else. "Well, if it's your aunt again then I don't know what to do, you know ..." Draco wasn't listening, he just looked down at her bright pink lips. He followed each movement. He had to resist the temptation, no, he couldn't.

""Draco?...Are you listening to me?..Drac…" He leaned down towards her until their lips met. Draco could feel her little arms around his neck as he pulled her on his lap and let his own around her waist. Both he and Luna groaned several times and the only words he could think of was so good, wonderful, and more.

He didn't know how long they've kissed, but then they pulled away there was a small signed by Luna. "Draco .. why? .. Why do you do this? I ... .. we can't ... " "But I want it ..." he decided ... "more than anything else ..." She smiled and leaned towards him. "What the ...!" Both turned their heads horrified and… "Dean, ... I told you to wait for me over there, " Luna said calmly. "I .. just ... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU 'RE DOING..." he shouted and pointed at Draco

Draco just leaned against the wall and groaned. " you're so annoying " Draco could easily see the rage that built up itself up in Dean. "You bastard" Dean mumbled. "You don't deserve to kiss Luna. She is a wonderful person, and you're just an egotistical bastard." He clenched his fists while Luna stood up and placed herself in front of Draco. "Dean .. go back to the other .."

"NO" he cried irritably. "I will not let you stay behind so this idiot can go on and force you to kiss him" Luna stared into Dean's brown eyes as she said something Draco had never imagined he would hear her to say. "He didn't force me, I did it by my own will. Now please go back to the others."

Dean stood for a few minutes before he went to Luna and kissed her cheek. Draco felt the anger raise inside him. How dared he. Draco got up and punched his fist right in Dean's face. " "DRACO", Luna yelled and helped Dean up to his feet and pushed him towards the dark side again. "go," she whispered, as Dean disappeared to the dark side.

"Why?" she said weakly. She continued to stare at the dark side. Draco walked slowly towards her and let his muscular arms around her. "I ... I didn't want him to kiss you" he turned her towards him. "I want to be the only one who can kiss you." "Draco." She whispered as she wrapped her arms again around his neck. He leaned further down and pressed his lips onto hers again.


	3. I Promise

Draco and Luna- the queen of advice pt. 3

Draco looked down at him. Of course he knew it was him, he wasn't stupid. Nevertheless he said nothing. He just stood there, quiet, eyes placed on the barely visible scar on his forehead. "Is it him?" he's aunt said quite impatient. "I do not know". Harry looked at him." Draco are you sure….is this not Harry Potter" Draco stared back. "I told you…..I don't know"

_*Flashback*_

_Draco turned his head toward her. Her long blond curls shone in the light of the moon, which shone in through the grimy bars that led to the garden. As she looked at him, he felt his entire body shiver. The blue eyes sparkled. Instead of eyes, it felt like two little diamonds were staring at him. "Draco, you're drooling" she said as she laughed a sweet laughter. Her laughter always made him smile. When he heard it, he felt happy. He hadn't felt that in a while. "Draco?" she said quiet, while stroking his hair." I'm leaving" Draco's eyes wined. "What?" "Harry will come here soon, and most likely he will take us with him. " Draco signed and slammed his fist into the bars. "Will I ever see you again?" "If I don't die, you will." She whispered. There was a few moment of silent, when she spoke again. " Draco,….promise me something" " Anything" he said. "Draco, what in the world are you doing down there, get up here" his aunt shouted from the stair. "I'm coming "he shouted and turned to Luna. " promise me." She whispered" promise me you won't tell them who harry is when he's coming" Draco looked confused at her. " But how….." " DARCO" Bellatrix shouted. "Just promise me". Draco nodded as he kissed her on the lips and disappeared up the stairs. _

"_**I promise" **_


End file.
